Touch of My Hand
by JustCookie
Summary: Songfic. Sometimes Quinn forgets what's real and what is not. Like Rachel Berry for example. COMPLETE, F/F, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, SoloF, Mature Content, don't like? Don't read! Quinn/Rachel


Author's Note

This is my first attempt at a Quinn/Rachel PWP (porn without plot).

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **GLEE **AND I DO NOT OWN **QUINN FABRAY** AND **RACHEL BERRY**! //tear// And I do not own "Touch of My Hand" by Britney Spears either! Haha.

Touch of My Hand

I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream  
I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene  
Into the unknown, I will be bold  
I'm going to places I can be out of control

Her breasts thrust forward as my wet, hot mouth suckled on her neck. I knew that was the spot that made her purr with anticipation. I cupped her breast into my hand, only squeezing between the intervals of her gasps and squirms. My tongue jetted out to swirl upon her lightly scented neck. My wet appendage traced her jaw line, until I reached her chin. My mouth eagerly crawled to her mouth. I can feel her hot puffs of breath colliding with my own. I kissed the side of her mouth, then the other side. I hear her whine softly knowing very well she hated it when I teased her so much. Her full, pink lips begged to be kissed once more. I obliged with a searing embracement of our mouths. My hands entangled in her brown tresses, my fingers swimming in the silky locks. Her own hands rested faintly on my back, slinking their way under my shirt, feeling the hardened bumps of my backbone. I smirked in amusement, allowing her to pull the Cheerio top from my body. We both heard the gentle thump of the cloth hitting the carpet.

_And I don't want to explain tonight  
All the things I've tried to hide  
I shut myself out from the world so I  
Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly_

Even in the barely lit room I can see her face turning pink in embarrassment and want. My right hand, back on her breast, massaged the mound rhythmically as I kissed her again. Her orange bra was soft and frilly with designs of flowers on them. Only she would wear such a childish pattern on her underwear yet look so sexy in them. Though now—as she writhes and wriggles under my touch, her skin radiates pure sexual need. Her heaving chest, the labored breathing, the glazed look of passion in her deep eyes of sweet chocolate. The ever-innocent Rachel Berry was in my bed tonight. Just like many other nights before this. I sat on her hips, my legs on either side of her, which allowed me to torture in any way I please. I applied pressure, my own burning sex rubbing against hers. I removed her plaid skirt much earlier, knowing full well it would only get in the way. My own skirt loosened as Rachel unzipped the back; her hands were shaking and nervous. I help her out by wriggling myself out of my skirt; it joined my top on the floor. I continued my onslaught with my hips against hers. I can feel the wetness from her sex on my inner thighs. She was close, but I wouldn't allow her to reach that nirvana just yet.

_I love myself  
It's not a sin  
I can't control what's happenin'_

My arms enthralled around her body. I pulled her close to me. Rachel now on her knees, she wraps her arms around my waist. She kissed my neck and curled her fingers into my golden hair. My fingers found the way to the hooks of her bra, feel her suck in a puff of air as her bra slipped slowly down her shoulders, dangling at her elbows. She held the cups to her breasts.

'Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"Quinn…"

"Shh, shh…"

She closed her eyes tightly as I removed the barriers from her chest. Her breasts hung delicately. The small pink nipples were hard and delicious looking. My thumbs rubbed gently on the peaks, her lungs burst with air. I moved closer to her still. I took her hands into mine, tugging them behind my back.

"Come on, do it. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"I-I know. But it's still so embarrassing for me…"

"Why? You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're so beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened even more.

I kissed her for encouragement.

From the small of my back and the arch of my feet  
Lately I've been noticin' the beautiful me  
I'm all in my skin and I'm not gonna wait  
I'm into myself in the most precious way

Finally, my own bra drops down. Our naked breasts glided against each other as I ravished her with kisses down her neck then to suckling on a breast as the other hand encircled her throbbing sex. Her hands clenched the bed shirts. I applied double the suction on her nipple. I feel the hemorrhaging of muscles under her sweating skin. As my mouth was distracting her, I took the opportunity to drag her panties down her legs, past her knees and feet. She lay before me in her naked glory. She was glowing and beautiful.

And I don't want to explain tonight  
All the things I've tried to hide  
I shut myself out from the world so I  
Can draw the blinds and I'll teach myself to fly

I scooted myself down her legs, kissing every inch on my descent. I propped her legs up, my body in between them. I licked my mouth.

"Quinn, wait. We've never--!"

"I said 'shhh'. Besides, I want too…"

"But-!"

"Shhh…"

Before Rachel could argue further I thrust my tongue out to taste her sex. The muscles under her toned legs tightened as I continued forward with my tongue. I licked the inside of her folds, encircling the prize inside, not yet tasting it. Rachel's breathing became even more labored and heaving. I can feel more of her natural juices flowing out from her. It was sweet yet musky. The scent only driving me more mad. My fingers jetted into her as I raised my head to kiss her inner thighs. I rubbed her rhythmically inside her; striving forward, deeper, as much as she would allow. My thumb and forefinger cradled her inner womanhood and rolled gently between them. My free hand dives into my panties—stroking and kneading my own wet sex. My hands moved faster and faster.

'Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand

"Q-Quinn!"

"R-Rachel!"

It seemed like a blissful eternity but she (and myself) finally reach our peaks. Her inner muscles squeeze my fingers within her, coating them with her wetness once more. I extracted my hand from her and brought my thumb up to my lips to taste her again. I crawled next to her; I kiss her face as she came down from her high. She looked at me intently, her quivering mouth kissing my own.

_There's a world undefined  
In my body and mind  
I won't be left behind  
I'm already here_

"I love you," she whispered so quietly.

"I know," I kissed her one last time, "I love you more."

'_Cause I just discovered  
Imagination's taking over  
Another day without a lover  
The more I come to understand  
The touch of my hand_

I opened my eyes.

My breath was heavy.

My fingers were wet with my own female juices.

My body jolted as my hand left the warm confines of my own sex.

I smiled sadly.

I knew it didn't really happen.

Sometimes my imagination runs away with me.

The cool breeze from my window ruffles the closed drawn curtains that dangled on my wall.

It cools my burning skin as I rolled off my bed to change the sheets.

END

-Cookie


End file.
